


To Love is to Trust

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Beginnings of a relationship, Dreamhunter, F/F, Witch Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: With their relationship still so fresh, Claire knows exactly how much it means for Kaia to allow her to take her on this ride.





	To Love is to Trust

Claire gripped Kaia's hand tight and her mouth tipped up in a small smile when Kaia squeezed back.  
  
"It'll be alright. I've got you." Claire promised as she looked at Kaia, her heart fluttering when Kaia gave a confident smile.  
  
"I know you do." _I trust you._ went unspoken between them.  
  
Claire pulled Kaia towards the hulking beast, scales shimmering between a bright green and a light iridescent as they caught the sun when the muscles under his skin shifted in impatience. _Like rider like beast._ Claire smirked as she approached.  
  
"It won't--” Kaia attempted to pull away when a large wing shifted and pulled back. Claire held steady.

“ _He_ won't do anything. Elliot's the best trained dragon on the mainland, I'd argue even on the island but they refuse to let us prove it.” Claire felt pride swell inside her as she looked over her companion, his eyes glowed purple as he waited, the one that she could see watching her and Kaia closely.

Claire decided it would be best to make Kaia get up first so there was no chance of her changing her mind.

“Okay, up you go.” Claire pulled the rope and it rolled down into a ladder.

“Oh now I know you've lost your mind.” Kaia looked up to the large double saddle.

“The only way to do this right is to do it fully. Let's get you up.” Claire let go of her hand and gestured to the ladder.

Kaia huffed in annoyance but her face softened when she looked at Claire. Claire watched her girlfriend turn from affectionate to determined to take on the world and everything it had to throw at her. Claire's chest swelled with pride again.

She knew Kaia would get up there even if just to prove that she could. Claire watched as Kaia climbed the ladder, her fingers brushing against warm scales that felt like they had electricity humming on their surface. If her eyes lingered a little longer on Kaia's _other_ body parts, no on was the wiser.

“You better not be staring at my ass.” Kaia said.

Maybe Kaia was the wiser.

“Of course not.” Claire could hear the eye roll in Kaia's scoff as she mounted.

Claire followed quickly and settled herself behind Kaia before flicking her wrist at the ladder and securing it once it rolled up.

With the magic still simmering in her blood Claire ran her fingers down Kaia's forearms causing her to shiver against Claire's front. A small incantation under her breath secured them in the saddle before she picked up the reins and spoke in enochian to Elliot.

“Remember, I've got you.” Claire whispered in Kaia's ear before Elliots wings lifted them into the air.

Kaia's quiet “I trust you.” was nearly lost to the sound of Elliot's wings cutting through the wind and Claire's own heart beating erratically in her chest. This time, not from magic or adrenaline, and Claire couldn't wait to find out where it would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Feburary's Coldest Hits theme Wayward.


End file.
